


Mutual Benefit

by TheTwoMind



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Inspired by an escape Room AU RP and some silly conversations, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoMind/pseuds/TheTwoMind
Summary: It was a matter of Convenience. That’s what Sou told himself.It was a matter of Survival. That’s what Sayori told herself.It was much more than that, they just didn’t know it yet.
Relationships: Sayori/Sou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Trains and cats make good delays.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’ve never done this before... Like the Tag (hopefully) says, this is based off of some silly conversations with friends, as well as some stuff we did with sims and Mii’s based on the characters we used in an Escape Room RP on discord. Hope you like it!

It was a matter of convenience for Sou. He couldn’t pay the rent on his own, not if he wanted to be able to actually eat and buy things. So he did the logical thing, and got a roommate. Someone who wouldn’t bug him much hopefully, and was self sufficient.

What he got, was not that...

On the first day, his Roommate arrived late, during the evening, instead of the morning as they had agreed. He hadn’t really paid much attention at first. He simply greeted her as she entered, and went back to making Soup. It was different, eating with someone...

On the second day, his Roommate introduced herself to him. “Sayori Salvato!” She introduced happily, her school blazer hurriedly being thrown on as she left to head to school...

On the second Evening, Sayori returned late again, with a small scratch on her cheek, which she explained as having gotten it from a Stray Cat she had helped down from a tree. Sou simply sighed and made sure the scratch didn’t get infected.

It was a matter of survival for Sayori. She needed someone to help her, keep her going. So she did the smart thing and found a roommate who could protect her from herself. What she got, was exactly what she needed...

On the first day, she got held up on the train by accident, and spent most of the day riding the train back to her destination.

The first evening, she got to the apartment, and found her Roommate making Soup. It was delicious, but somehow empty.

The second Day, she introduced herself to him, and ran off to school.

She found herself getting distracted by a stray cat, helping it escape from danger. She got scratched for her kindness.

The second evening, she returned to the apartment, explaining the Scratch to her tired looking Roommate. He sighed and cared for her wound. It was nice of him... He could look after her...

The third day, he introduced himself, “Sou...” he muttered under his scarf, but Sayori heard him loud and clear. She smiled, and left for school.

That evening, Sou left his room to find a cake on the table, surrounded by shoddily created food. It wasn’t bad by any means, but whoever cooked it had a long way to becoming a chef... Sayori must have been planning to have a Party or something. He grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and went back to his room.

The fourth day, Sayori left her room to find her hard work wasted... Except for the Cake, which was still in its box. She put it in the fridge sadly... She wrote her Phone Number on a sticky note, before attaching it to the fridge.

The fourth day, Sou found the food still there, with the cake missing. Sayori had written her phone number on the fridge, so he put it on his phone, in case of an emergency. And then he went back to his room to do his job. 


	2. The sort of date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sou plays nurse, and Sayori is a problem child.

It was raining, on the Fifth Day, when Sayori ran into the apartment, covering her head, and in tears, alerting Sou that something was wrong... He managed to peel her hands away from her head, finding a bloody and jagged cut above her left eye...  
He spent the evening cleaning her wound and made her dinner.   
There was a rainbow in the sky, the day Sayori thanked him for the previous night, before promising it was nothing to worry about. Sou wasn’t convinced, but let her pretend he had been.  
The sixth evening, Sou checked the cut, and managed to learn it hadn’t been an accident... Sayori was stubborn, and didn’t tell him anything else though...

It was midnight... Sou was at his laptop, finishing off a project, when he heard a knock on the door to his room. “Come in.” He muttered, as Sayori entered.  
Her skin was pale and clammy, and her PJ’s seemed to have been thrown on in a panic. “I... I can’t sleep...” She mumbled embarrassed.   
Sou got up from his chair, and sighed. Checking her forehead with his hand, he could tell she was sick. “I think you have a fever...” He muttered with a sigh. “I’ll go run a bath for you. Go drink some water while I’m doing that. Ok?” He told her.  
“O-Okay...” Sayori mumbled, her Cut standing out against her pale skin.

Sayori carefully dipped a toe into the water, biting her lip nervously as she glanced towards the closed door. “A-Are you sure this’ll help?” She asked Sou.  
“I’m sure. I’ll remind you to get out in ten minutes or so.” He confirmed.  
Sayori let herself get into the lukewarm bath... “it’s a little cold...” She mumbled, but stayed in the water.

Sou sighed. All he wanted was a simple roommate... Instead, he’s playing Nurse to a clumsy schoolgirl...  
“We don’t have any movies.” He told Sayori, who was wearing a fresh set of PJ’s and sitting in one of the comfy sofas, shivering a little.  
“There are some in my bag.” Sayori told him.  
“Anything you want to watch?”  
“Could we watch something nice? Nothing scary please...” she requested.  
Sou dug through Sayori’s bag, finding a set of movies. “You have Kung Fu Panda?” He asked curiously.  
Sayori let out a gasp of excitement as he asked, and he instantly knew what they were going to watch...

Sayori smiled as she sat next to Sou, watching the greatest movie of all time. If it wasn’t for her fever, this could have been great. She rested her head against Sou’s shoulder with a quiet yawn, and dozed off...  
Sou glanced at his Roommate, and gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, checking her temperature with his hand and noticing that she was starting to cool down... This... Wasn’t too bad...


	3. He does care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sayori ALMOST DIES

It was the seventh day, when Sayori skipped school to recover from what was left of her fever. Sou made her food.  
It was the seventh evening when Sayori asked him why he was always in his room. “My job can be done from there.” He explained, saying no more.  
It was the Eighth day when Sayori went back to School, her Blazer’s shoulders coming apart a little.  
It was the Eight evening, when Sayori didn’t return...  
One day...

Two days...

It was third day of being missing...  
Sou checked his phone again... He had rang Sayori’s number so many times... One more time... He had too...  
“H-Hello...?” Her voice was scratchy... Scared... Weak...  
“Sayori. Where are you.” He asked, trying not to scare her.  
“S-School... Shed... Help... So hungry...” Her coughs burst through the speakers, sounding agonising...  
“I’m coming.” He told her, grabbing his Keys and exiting the apartment. “Don’t hang up until I get there.” Sou ordered his Roommate.  
“O-Okay...”

It took almost an hour of walking, but Sou managed to find Sayori’s school. He went around the back, and climbed over a fence, heading straight for the shed. “I’m almost there Sayori. Just stay awake. Ok?” He said softly, heading to the Door. On the inside of the shed, he could hear her moving around. He pulled on the handle... And it was locked. Of course it was...  
“T-The key’s are kept in the reception...” Sayori told him through the door, As the call abruptly ended. “M-My phones dead...” She realised, her voice almost emotionless...  
Sou sighed, and dialled emergency services.

It was on the eighth day, when Sayori arrived at School. Things went well for once, and she even took the time to help the gardening club put their stuff away! Too bad that certain people used that to hurt her...  
She woke up, with a minor headache... She couldn’t see anything, but she had her water bottle...  
One day... She cried for someone to help her...  
Two days... She tried to save her water, but ran out as she fell asleep...  
Three days... Sou rescued her... Her phone had been hidden in a box of tools that she hadn’t noticed in the darkness...

As she was freed from the Shed, Sou lifted her into his arms... He was so warm... He protected her again...

It was the Eleventh evening, when Sayori was released from the Shed, and given medical care by professionals...  
It was the Eleventh Night, where she stayed in Sou’s bed, too afraid to be alone another night...

It was the Twelfth day, when Sou contacted the Police early in the morning, informing them Sayori had been locked inside of a shed at her school. They promised they would look into it, but he doubted it... He had her skip School to be safe. 

“Do you know who pushed you in?” Sou asked her as he checked on her Cut again. It was healing well.  
Sayori bit her lip nervously, having an idea, but she couldn’t be certain... “Maybe...?” She mumbled out, looking down at the floor...  
“You can tell me when you’re ready” He told her softly, before taking her Phone from its charging spot, and putting his number into her contacts. “If anything like this happens again, call me straight away, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He told her.  
Sayori nodded... She was such a burden to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is probably very very rude, Buuuut ifyouwanttomakefanartIwouldverymuchappreciatethat!


End file.
